Entre quatro paredes
by Zaah-chan x3
Summary: O que será que aconteceu naquela sala? .10069. .Byakuran x Mukuro. SPOLIER DO ESPISÓDIO 95. Comentem x3


**Por favor, vejam a classificação da fanfic antes de ler. Essa é uma fanfic t****ipo M****, então esteja ciente do tipo de conteúdo que você pode encontrar nela. ****Aviso dado.**

**

* * *

**__

**_Fanfic feita a pedido de uma amiga minha, espero que goste._**

_**

* * *

**_

**ATENÇÃO!**** Essa fanfic contém SPOLIER do episódio 95. Aqueles que não viram esse episódio eu recomendo que não leiam a fanfic. Aproveitem.**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE****: **as falas que estão em itálico são do episódio e entre aspas são os pensamentos dos personagens.

* * *

_- Que habilidade terrível... ou devo dizer, como esperado do Alto Comandante da Millefiore. Não tenho nenhuma chance contra você._

_- Lá vêm você novamente, dizendo coisas que você realmente não acha. Você é muito esperto Mukuro-kun. Seu objetivo nessa batalha não era me vencer. Era conseguir os dados de batalha que eu mantive em segredo dos outros... por isso você lutou conta mim, era tudo o que você queria. Você enviará os dados da batalha para o seu real corpo, esteja onde estiver. Ou então, você enviará os dados para Chrome Dokuro ou Leo-kun, que servem como seu corpo reserva, estou certo?_

_- Oh... esse é um interessante ponto de vista. Mas, e se for isso?_

_- Isso, não acontecerá. E se eu disser que essa sala é cercada por uma barreira especial, que deixa o sol lá de fora entrar, mas não permite que os pensamentos passem você acreditaria?_

_- Kufufu... do que você está falando? Não entendi nada do que você falou. "Parece que esse corpo alcançou o seu limite. Acho que está na hora de voltar"_

_- Hum..._

_-Kufufu... Eu me diverti bastante... "Hum?"_

_- Se você está tentando conectar o seu outro eu, será impossível, Mukuro-kun. Eu disse, essa sala é isolada de tudo._

"_Impossível!"_

_- Não estou interessado em alguém que não tenha os Anéis Vongola, como você. Dessa forma, talvez alguém deva lhe dar uma morte real._

_-..._

_- Bye, bye._

**...**

**Entre quatro paredes**

Maldito Byakuran. Cai na sua armadilha e nada podia fazer. A luta havia me deixado muito ferido e cansado. Estava sem forças.

A única coisa que podia fazer era olhar aquele sorriso cínico se aproximando para me dar o golpe final.

- Só que... pensando melhor... eu tenho outra idéia.

O olhei confuso. O que será que ele estava tramando agora?

- O que você vai fazer agora Byakura?

- Você não está na posição de fazer perguntas Mukuro-kun.

Ele levantou-me pela gola da blusa deixando-me de pé na sua frente. Sorriu, olhando nos meus olhos com um brilho felino no olhar.

- Você é meu agora Rokudo Mukuro.

Byakuran jogou-me no que restará de seu sofá e sem demora ele estava sobre mim reivindicando meus lábios para si.

Suas mãos retiravam minhas vestes de forma desesperada, como se já não agüentassem senti-las sobre a minha pele. Arranhava-me e apertava-me onde estava ferido. Apenas para ouvir os meus gemidos de dor.

A cada gemido que escapava de meus lábios, Byakuran dava uma leve risada baixa de satisfação.

Deixou o domínio dos meus lábios, fazendo uma trilha de beijos que passava pela minha bochecha manchada pelo meu sangue, descia para o meu pescoço marcando-o com alguns chupões, atravessando meu peitoral e barriga, e sempre que encontrava um ferimento o beijava como se quisesse curar aquele local.

Abriu a minha calça, retirando-a junta com a cueca e pegou o meu membro beijando-o por inteiro.

Fechei os olhos sentindo sua boca e sua língua por ele todo.

Sua língua subia e descia por ele. Seus dentes o mordiscavam levemente. Suas mãos desciam e subiam num ritmo constante e rápido.

Seus movimentos arrancavam-me gemidos de diversos tons e palavras indecifráveis que nem eu mesmo sabia seus significados.

Cheguei ao meu limite. Gozei por conta de suas caricias. Quando abri os olhos para encará-lo, ele estava lambendo os lábios com um brilho felino e perigoso nos olhos.

- Minha vez Mukuro-kun.

Puxou-me pela cabeça, levantando-me. Colocou-me de quatro puxando o elástico que pendia meu cabelo, soltando-o

Penetrou-me com os dedos, lambendo as minhas costas, subindo para a minha nuca.

Puxou minha cabeça, beijando-me e sussurrando no meu ouvido logo em seguida.

- Agora vem a parte divertida.

Soltou minha cabeça, fazendo-a tombar para frente. Retirou suas vestes e penetrou-me sem cerimônia, rápido e com força. Sem se conter, com fortes estocadas. Byakuran arrancava altos gemidos de dor e de prazer dos meus lábios.

Puxava o meu cabelo, continuando com as rápidas e fortes investidas. Exigindo meus gemidos de prazer e, por mais que eu odeie admitir, ele estava conseguindo.

Chegamos ao ápice. Senti seu liquido quente jorrar e seu corpo suado e exausto cair sobre as minhas costas.

Quando se recuperou do cansaço, Byakuran levantou-se e vestiu suas roupas.

Já eu, não conseguia ficar de pé. Cai deitado no sofá, vencido pelo cansaço e pelos ferimentos. Já não conseguia me mover.

- Foi divertido Mukuro-kun.

Olhei para cima. Ele estava a poucos centímetros de mim.

- Mas agora a brincadeira acabou e você não me serve mais.

Colocou a mão na minha cabeça, feche os olhos esperando o próximo movimento.

- Bye, Bye Mukuro-kun.

**...**

Vazio. Escuro. Foi o lugar para onde ele me mandará.

Sorri. Eu teria minha revanche.

- Kufufu... da próxima vez eu estarei no controle Byakuran, e você não poderá escapar.

Vi um pequeno ponto de luz distante de mim, aumentando lentamente.

É não iria demorar muito. Logo eu voltaria.

Sorri novamente.

- Em breve.

**.F.I.M.**

* * *

Oi pessoal :3

Bom, essa é a **segunda fanfic** que escrevo do **Byakuran x Mukuro. **Espero que tenham gostado.

A idéia surgiu meio que do nada XD

Eu estava pensando em idéias novas para fanfics e eu me lembrei desse episódio e pensei **"nossa o que será que aconteceu naquela sala?".**

Daí** TCHARAM!**

Nasceu a fanfic xD

Essa fanfic também foi feita a pedido da minha amiga **yuh. _o/**

**Espero que tenha gostado yuh :D**

Bom gente é isso.

Por favor, **deixem seus comentários** dizendo críticas, elogios ou um simples "oi eu gosto de chocolate" (se puder me mandar um também eu não ligo sério xD)

**[modo .chocolate ON] **x3

Beijos, até a próxima.

_**Zaah-chan**_


End file.
